User talk:Ratchet19
Hey there Hey, bud. May i suggest a adventure for you please? Tigerman531 (talk) 07:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas: *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding *Ratchet, Clank and Casper meets Wendy *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of The Tigger Movie Mind if i help with the plot ideas please? Sure. I'll do my best. Aye aye, captain. I know you're ending your series in Season 6, but i had some thoughts for Season 7. Interested? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Anyway, here's the name for Season 7: The Next Generation. And you can start the season with The Mummy Returns. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, all right. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I guess if i want to, i could give it a shot. Tigerman531 (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If i were to be the one to continue this series, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? If i were to be the one to continue this series after you end it with Season 6, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? Message from Ladybug201219 Hi Nate it's me Kiva Sounds like a plan. I'll start with these adventures: *Bambi *The Mummy Returns *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Pagemaster I'm good Thanks. I'll see what i can do. Got it. Thanks for the info. When will you start the Ratchet end Clank Adventure series?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 21:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) There's a problem with Wenoo.Net. I can't go to the site. We got a user and it said something about voice of the purge not to mention he is threating me Hey I keep forgetting your gaming channel on Youtube is it ratchet18 or something? Hi Nate I feel sad and depress as of right now, cause over at pooh's adventures wiki BMGrammy aka josh said that im a useless kid :'( and he rip me into pieces. I...I feel like I want to die just so josh and the others won't hurt me :'( Don't say that, Kiva. You're not useless. You're smart, kind and nice. I like you hanging around with me. Besides, Josh might be a hothead, but that doesn't mean you should be around with folks like them. Just block him as punishment for being mean to you. That's all there is to it. I hope you feel better soon.. Ratchet19 (talk) 15:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 But josh is right im not only a useless kid but im also hopeless josh fired me a few weeks ago, he called me a villain, and he rip me into pieces :'( Oh... I see. Suicide is never the answer. Have faith in yourself, Kiva. There's always hope for all of us. I'm sorry that you just got fired, but it's also the start of a new journey to find a better way toward life. Lastly, you are a hero to me and will always be. You're always welcome here. I dont know :'( I honestly mean it. I'll never push you away. Josh doesn't understand your creative thinking, but I do. Even some ideas you have, like 'Kiara's Trust' for example, are unique. I'm actually very impressed. How would you like to be my next partner? A--Alright :'( I know today's a rough day for you.. If you want me talk over suggestions to make you feel better, let me know, okay? Alright :'( The best thing you should do is to go offline for a few days, talk a few things over with your parents and say a prayer with them. Get well soon, okay? No, that's not going to work cause of the divorce :'( Oh.. Sorry to hear that. Well, here's what I think - Suiside won't solve anything. Do you still have either your mom or dad? I know this is a bad time to ask that question, but I like to know a little about yourself. I only got my mom so scratch off talking to a parent :'( Okay.. Sorry for bringing that up. Anyway, just because you got fired from a job doesn't mean taking your own life too. Many subscribers, including me, are really happy to see you what you can do. ...I too thought about suiside once. Gosh, you have? :( When my relative has gotten most attention, I thought I was going to give up and be better off with her than me. But my mother really want me to stay because I was part of the family. That's why I have to live, to search for independence my own way. You should live too, for the love you truly desire from the heart. I still want to end this pain just so that what josh and the others won't hurt me :'( That shouldn't be too difficult. There are easy ways to ease the pain. Read your favorite book, walk along the park or have a good time with your friends. Those could work out for you, if you want. Well I guess :'( Tell you what - I am completely ran out of options so if you need anything, come talk to me. In the meantime, get some rest. You might need it. But what about the scenes? :( Don't worry. They'll still be there. We can continue making them once you recovered. I'll prepare the next set in the meantime. Seems right! >:'( sorry i didnt mean to be upset or yell at you its just that my moods are not happy since yesterday :'( I understand. Don't worry about it. =) I'll take over from here. Get some rest, Kiva. (Ripped into pieces and wet from the toilet with tears coming out) Kiva.. Hey, are you still upset? Yeah josh rip me more and then drained me into the toilet :'( plus I'm a useless brat *shivers* Ouch... Here, let me help you up. *Helps Kiva back up on her feet and puts a towel around her* Thanks :'( I have enough of Josh keep pushing you around. Where is the last place he spoke to you? Right here http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:232510 It's been several hours and still no response. Just block him. It's for his own good. I dont know how to block him :( I'm trying to remember how to block someone. In the meantime, just don't talk back at him. It'll just makes things more worse. I just think someone else should block him Indeed, that person should. Are you feeling better? I dont know also you is asking love robin to block me :'( Alright.. Just ignore him. You'll feel better soon, I'm sure of it. No its not in going to be blocked with expire time of 1 year and I dont wanna be blocked (starts crying) http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:233407 First off, that was a lie. I did not ask 'Love Robin'. I didn't even know the guy. Second, it's true that the block has a limit. Have you say a prayer before? Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just trying to help you. (Still crying) I dont wanna be blocked I understand. Please calm down. I already talked to Yru17. I should have a response soon. I'll pray for you. This is the best I could do for you right now... I'm sorry. I really did tried..to help you... (Dang it.. Now she's tearing me up..) Just take some time off, okay? You had a rough day. You don't need another. Yes please :'( Alright also Bmgrammy isn't going to apologize me cause im rude and pushy and he burned me to death and put me into my grave meaning he wants me to kill myself :'( Easy.. Just ignore him. Let me say a prayer and we can get some sleep. I wanna die :'( Kiva, please. Snap out of it! Suiside is NEVER the only answer. Please, let me help you.. Please.. I just want everyone and I mean everyone to pray for me :'( Understood. I know the person who can help out with that. For now, get some rest. You really need it. Here's a suggestion - Dream about your happy moments with your mom. That should help you ease yourself, I hope.. Alright :'( Okay, good night. I hope you get well soon. =) I hope so :'( Hi Nate. Hey. I was resting trying to dream happy moments Interesting. You slept well, I assume? No i got a bad dream and josh and the others hurt me i cant even sleep :'( (That didn't work either..) Okay, how about trying some yoga? I tried it once when I was desperate, and it really did help me ease myself. You should try it, Kiva. I don't do yoga. Oh.. I don't understand... I tried everything to help you, yet nothing's working at all. (What else is there..?) Everyone pray for me :( Oh! That's right.. I almost forgot about that. You know, it doesn't have to be everyone. God does understand what's going on. Really? Yes. He's always watching over you and me. And people around the world too. Gosh.. If you are still afraid, then it's okay. God loves all of us, no matter what. Thanks nate <:) Sadly, no. But I have updated a new gaming channel on YouTube. It's changed into "NatePlays". Here, I'll do some unboxing for new games (That'll be the ONLY thing I can do) and showing some gameplay, plus reviews, in the future. That's why the gaming seasons came back. Ratchet19 (talk) 23:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 Okay I searched it on Youtube and there are different channel with NatePlays on them I see.. Here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1SiSJOUGcLW0wx_DS5Artw True Legends? I Thought in your Season Series 6 Episodes will be 30 and by The Way Have you Ever Heard of Van Helsing it's also from Universal and Stephen Sommers First the Animated Prequel the London Assignment then The Original Release from 2004 By The Way The Into the Nexus Game of Ratchet and Clank it's Opening Tomorrow Hey there. (It's me, Tigerman531. In case you're wondering, i have a temporary problem with my computer. So I'm using another one...for now.) Guess who's back? What happen after Series 9? Message from Aaron the Wise '91 Hey, I inputed my lines for the scene. Have a look. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I saw what just happened. This 'Voice of the Purge' sounds not pleased. You know what they say - 'You can't please everybody'. So, first thing tomorrow, I'll update the gaming seasons (live streams) and he'll calm down. For now, he'll have to patiently wait till morning. Ratchet19 (talk) 03:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 I notice when Yasha explain his history to the team, he forgot to mention his sister and Mithra's mother, Druga.